Bleo in Gensokyo land!
by kadapunny
Summary: Please note, I do not own the touhou project or the Matrix. This is supposed to be really stupid.


CHAPTER ONE: NO, YUKARI!

One day, in a land of where people are fat, celebrates are stupid, and where people love cats way to much… a guy named Bleo blanderson was sitting on his couch, not sitting on his couch. Then, a Yukari Yakumo appeared out of nowhere! She said "Do you want to go to a land of illusions, where you can f*** people all day any day? Bleo said "No." and then he bought a plane ticket to Japan. The plane did a drop kick back flip thing, and ran into a foggy foggy forest. Then he entered… a land of illusions full of a lot of illusions. After getting off the plane, he saw a blond haired girl wearing black. He threw a rock at her and it bounced off of her and hit him in the face and killed him. He had 4 more lives so he didn't die! The girl said "I'm going to tell you to have a nice day!" Bleo said "YOU EVIL MONSTER WITH EVIL INTENTS, NOOOO!" Rumia then jumped at him and gave him a flower. Bleo dropped down low and dodged the horrible things this "Rumia" is doing.

CHAPTER TWO: BACKFLIPPING IS FUN!

He back flipped into a very poor Miko with a very poor attitude. She was lazy and rude and she was the hero of everything. Bleo gave her 100 bucks and back flipped into a mountain. Then, in this mountain, there were vicious gods and youkai that wanted to give him flowers, food, and money. He then came to this really tall shrine thing, to a bat sh*t crazy Miko named… Sanae Kochiya. She was an evil, horrible person who hated Youkai people because they were Youkai people. She threw money at Bleo because she was also rich. Then her mom, Kanako Yasaka threw a huge wood log at him, and Bleo said "thanks!"

CHAPTER THREE: THE PEACEFUL NUE!

Bleo flew into the air, because he can fly. He then ran into a spy named Nue Houjuu. She was not a Lolita, but at the same time, she was a Lolita. She had wonderfully pointed wings and she stabbed him with her wings. He died 3 times, and said "You're so nice!" and then Reimu, the lazy and rude Miko killed Nue. He then was down to ONE LIFE LEFT. Then he fell 100 yards from the sky, and didn't get hurt.

CHAPTER FOUR: MAI WAIFU

Bleo landed into a lake/mansion thing which then he became in love with a person with no importance in Gensokyo! He then f***ed her but she didn't have a baby since he was strong but not strong enough for the amazing, beautiful, wonderful violin player: Lunasa Prismriver! He then ran into five Yuuka Kazamis, and Lunasa blew them all up with her epic violin playing skills. He then flew away, never to see her ever again.

CHAPTER FIVE: MARSHMELLOWS

Bleo then went to the nether world, because he was dead, but not dead since he had 1 life left. Youmu said yo, wazzup! He said "NOOO DO NOT TAKE THE SPRING FROM ME!" he then fell down ten flights of stairs and didn't get hurt. She then chopped up nine ghosts for him to eat for dinner. He camped out in a tree and fell asleep. Yukari said "You will get a terrible curse!" and then she put a boundary between his luck and now he was really unlucky.

CHAPTER SIX: SPIN SPIN SPIN!

When he woke up, he slipped on a banana that Yuyuko ate, then he smashed into a tree, then flew upward into a ghost, then accidently getting stabbed by Nue's wings, then spinning into the tree of all evil and stuff. He wasn't injured at all. Then a random kedama threw a rock at him and then he died. Then he woke up on a boat with a big chested lady named Komachi Onozuka. He then tried to jump off the boat but then she head locked him.

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE GREEN HAIRED PISSY YAMA!

He then got to the court of what's right and what's wrong and Shikeiki, the totally fair judging person sent him to heaven. In heaven, there is troublemaking celestials, peaches, and clouds. It was pretty boring for him. Then a maid with knives came to rescue him! Actually, she didn't, she just wanted to beat up a celestial. Bleo was stuck there for an eternity and when he realized how long that was, his brained exploded.


End file.
